Wooing The Sakura Blossom
by Storms-winter
Summary: It was offered, but she refused to marry Sasuke! Why? And why did he want to suddenly marry? SS Rating may change... -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter One

**Wooing the Sakura Blossom**

**Chapter One**

The stillness over the village of the Hidden Leaf was starting to break as with the sun rising, the surrounding birds began to sing welcoming the light shining down telling tales to the start of a beautiful day.

Only for some however.

"Marriage! Are you _kidding_ me?"

Sitting behind the relative safety of her desk high in the Hokage tower, the fifth, Tsunade, arched a brow at the rather surprising reaction she had received. Gazing at the two ninja's before her, she folded her hands and placed them beneath her chin. "You don't approve Sakura?" She asked mildly.

The pink haired female stared at her sensei for a long moment. "Tsunade-shishou are you serious? This has to be a joke." She looked around with narrowed eyes. "Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed. "The brats at home, probably asleep dreaming of his precious ramen. I'm completely serious Sakura."

Shaking her head, Sakura refused to accept it. "I'm sorry sensei, but no." She looked firmly at the other by her side. "No offence Sasuke, but I don't want to marry."

He said nothing, merely regarding her, no emotion shown on his face now. Sakura turned her emerald eyes to her sensei, the glint in them steely. "Why now? Why…us?"

Tsunade looked innocent. "You think there's an actual reason behind this?"

"Isn't there always?" The pink haired medic asked flatly.

Chuckling the fifth leaned back. "All right. As you know, Sasuke is the only heir now to the Uchiha line. It's decreed upon every heir's nineteenth year, he is to choose a bride, and marry to keep the family line going." She raised a brow. "There is a contract is you don't believe me. Sasuke is nineteen, and he must honour that tradition."

"Fine." Sakura frowned. "Why pick me?"

"You don't approve?" Tsunade lifted a brow once more surprised. Off slightly to the side Sasuke regarded his female companion with a hint of surprise as well. Aware of their reactions Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm honoured I suppose, but please, there are plenty other females that could also serve just as well, or better as Sasuke's wife."

"But are there any he would approve of? Or even stand?" Tsunade countered. "You two know each other inside out through your experiences, you're comfortable, and there's all ready trust between you." She stared at them smirking. "And don't tell me there's no attraction."

Sakura refused to be baited, even as Sasuke slid another glance at her. "Even if I agreed to this, you'll have to get permission from my parents."

"I all ready have." Tsunade gave a gleeful chortle as Sakura's eyes filled with horror. "They were actually excited about it."

"Of course they were." Sakura's fist tightened as a bitter look entered her eyes. Tsunade softened. "Sakura, it's not that bad you know." She glanced at the silent Uchiha as he silent stood regarding the pink haired female. She gave a teasing grin. "Think of the wealth you'll have."

Arching a brow haughtily the pink haired female stared at her teacher flatly. "I'm not interested." Frustration marred her face. "This is stupid, we're too young! Plus, Sasuke is still hell bent on his revenge against Itachi, which means he won't have time for marriage, and may I point out that if Itachi finds out that there's an Uchiha bride, he'll kill her? Tradition or no, it's suicide to even consider this."

Giving up on her student, Tsunade looked to Sasuke. "What do you think of this?" She asked.

Sasuke shifted slightly. "It's not a matter I'd like to even consider right now." He admitted. "Sakura's all ready pointed out the arguments against it." He paused. "But if I have to honour my clans tradition, then I will take a bride."

Sakura stared at him stunned as Tsunade gave a satisfied smile. "Do you agree to Sakura being your choice of a bride?"

"No!" Sakura blew up angrily. Her emerald eyes flashed as the two looked at her startled. "I don't agree to this! I don't want to be forced into some marriage just for duty reason, or even political! Find someone else, I'm gone." With a sudden swirl of leaves and petals she disappeared leaving the two to stare at the place where she had stood. Tsunade looked worried. "I wasn't expecting her to react like that…" she muttered to herself.

Sasuke met her regard as she looked at him expectantly. With a silent sigh, he answered her question. "I'll agree to Sakura being my bride, she's a good choice considering," he admitted, eyes narrowing at the fifths smug expression. "But she doesn't seem to like the arrangement." He added.

"Of course she doesn't, she's female." Tsunade snorted. At Sasuke's rising brow, she explained. "No female likes to be placed in an arranged marriage, she likes to be courted, given time to build up romantic feelings for her chosen one." She shrugged delicately at the long look she received from the male. "It's not that she probably doesn't want to marry you Sasuke, but she's considering your age, and the lack of emotions placed in this. And the other possibilities with it. Believe me, I wouldn't be jumping for joy if I was presented with a marriage condition, even to the most popular and favoured ninja around."

"So I have to court her?" Sasuke asked with a hint of disbelief.

Tsunade lifted a brow. "What? Can't the mighty Uchiha woo a girl?"

Sasuke gave a silent glare to her as she smirked. "Tell you what, I'll pull away the offer, so that Sakura can calm down, it will give you a chance, and she won't be anymore the wiser."

"Sakura's not stupid, she'll notice if I suddenly start giving her more attention." Sasuke countered insulted on behalf of his pink haired teammate. "It will make her suspicious, and angry."

"So what do you propose?" Tsunade demanded.

Sasuke turned away. "I'll handle it." He muttered over his shoulder. "Just make sure there are a lot of missions for us." He left Tsunade to think over his words. "Clever…" she murmured. "But will it work…?" Thoughtful she turned to the pile of papers sitting on her desk, and began to sort through them idea's popping into her head for the future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gave a curious look to Sasuke as the other male showed up somewhat behind on time for the meeting the team had, then at Sakura when she remained silent staring ahead with a dark look to her eyes as she sat on the railing of the bridge they always met on. "Did I miss something this morning?" The blonde asked curiously. "What's up with you two? Sakura's too quiet, and Sasuke got here late."

"I had a meeting with the Hokage." Sasuke glanced over as he leaned on the railing next to Sakura.

Naruto tilted his head. "Okay. Sakura? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She muttered. "I've got things on my mind concerning work."

A neat lie. Sasuke glanced at her as Naruto frowned, but shrugged before commenting on Kakashi's usual lateness. A comfortable silence fell between them before Naruto spoke up. "Ne, Sakura…"

Roused from her thoughts, the emerald eyed girl turned her head to the blonde as he scratched the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed. "I kinda need your help with something." He confessed.

Lifting a brow, Sakura suddenly smirked. "Does it concern a certain heiress?" She teased. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and nodded as Sasuke blinked. "Yeah, I want to ask her out to the upcoming festival, and take her out to dinner, I just don't know what to do about it."

Sakura gave a small soft smile. "Asking her should be easy enough Naruto. Just be yourself."

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "But it's the rest I'm worried about." He frowned. "I don't want to take her out for ramen…its…" he shrugged uneasily, blushing slightly. "It's different, special."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto Uzamaki, are you now formally courting Hinata?"

Naruto blinked his big blue eyes. "Didn't I say I was?"

"You idiot!" Sakura popped him lightly on the head before she reached over and gave him a huge hug. "It's about time!" Her eyes shone as she jumped down to her feet. "Let me take care of everything." She smirked. "Between Ino and I, it will be perfect."

"Ino?" Naruto gulped. "Are you sure you'll need her help?"

"No." Sakura chuckled. "But it will make things more interesting."

"I'm afraid now…" Naruto muttered to Sasuke causing the other to smirk slightly as a puff of smoke appeared, and their sensei came into view holding a familiar book in his hands. "Sorry I'm late…" Kakashi began.

"You got lost on the road to life." The three spoke bored. "Yeah, yeah, we know that all ready Kakashi sensei." Sakura tossed her head as she folded her arms. "What are we doing today?"

"We're splitting up." Kakashi announced cheerfully. "We have two different assignments given to us." He handed a scroll to Sakura to read. "Naruto and I have to deliver a package. You two will be taking a small trip."

"To the Hidden Sand?" Sakura questioned curiously as she scanned over the scroll contents. Her eyes darkened slightly before she stuffed the scroll away. She glanced at Sasuke. "I'll meet you at the gate in ten minutes." With that, she disappeared leaving a swirl of leaves and petals to fall to the ground.

"She seems rather abrupt today." Kakashi observed lightly. "Am I missing something?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. Sasuke?"

The other male said nothing, giving a minute shake of his head before he left them to go get his pack. Gathering up what he would need, he arrived at the gate only to find Sakura all ready there and waiting. "What are the specifics?" He asked as he joined her. Sakura frowned lightly. "Gaara wants to talk to me." She replied.

"Gaara's not one to talk." Sasuke commented. Sakura said nothing as she jumped off with him following. They travelled in silence leaping through the trees quickly pausing only once to eat a small quantity and drink before going on. At last they arrived at the Hidden Sand village, and were greeted by a tall blonde.

"Temari." Sakura nodded to the older female. The other smirked. "Gaara's waiting for you." Escorting them to the Kamikazes residence, she announced them.

At a window, staring out, a brown haired male turned around, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Sasuke slightly before he fixed his attention to Sakura. "I'm glad you came." His voice was cold and quiet, but his words were heartfelt. Sakura smiled at him. "You wanted to talk?" She asked curiously.

Gaara nodded. "There are matters I need to settle right now." He pinned Sakura with an intent gaze. "I need a wife." He stated bluntly. "The elders think it will help me, and I need an heir. They left the decision to me who I wanted." He took in Sakura's stunned features as Sasuke's face darkened dangerously. "I cannot think of anyone better than you Sakura."

"I…" Sakura bit her lip her thoughts racing. "I don't know what to say…I'm flattered Gaara…but…"

"She's not interested."

All eyes turned to Sasuke, as he stood all but glaring at Gaara. The Kamikaze stared at him. "Who are you to make her decisions Uchiha?"

Sasuke slid a glance to Sakura as she stared at him, and gave a smirk. "Since she agreed to be _my_ bride."

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed.

"Is this true?"

She looked over at Gaara helplessly. "I'm sorry…" she began, and stopped, not knowing what to say without making the whole situation confusing. Gaara simply nodded accepting it. "The Hokage sent a letter recently saying you are in need of certain desert plants." He gestured to his sister still waiting nearby silently. "Take what you need." He slid a glance at Sasuke. "Uchiha, stay a moment."

At a loss of what to say or do, Sakura turned and stalked out leaving silently fuming with Temari following curiously looking between the younger three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe the nerve of him! I made it clear I wasn't interested in marriage, yet he still goes off and says that to of all people Gaara! _

Fuming as she picked the plants that she wanted, Sakura glared at nothing before she paused as a thought struck her. _Better Gaara than Naruto._

If Naruto found out that…she mentally groaned to herself. There wouldn't be a person in the village that wouldn't know later that day! Still, it didn't keep her from staying completely annoyed. Frowning to herself she took the plants that she needed carefully selecting certain parts before she packaged them satisfied they would last until she returned to Konoha to prepare them properly.

_But still, Sasuke shouldn't have said anything._ Her lips turned down once more. _It doesn't make sense in the first place, why would Sasuke agree to this when he knows that Itachi is still out there? He's the avenger, he's told me more than once in the past that his foremost goal is to kill his brother…then rebuild the clan. _Annoyed she stepped out of the room and made her way back to the Kamikazes office. Leaning on the wall outside, she stared ahead blankly without taking in her surrounding as she lapsed into deep thought. _Unless Sasuke's given up on his vengeance. _The thought almost made her laugh at the hilarity of it._ Yeah right. Then what? Sasuke has no interest in any female, even me, that's why I…_she sighed tiredly. _Well, I still love him, or I think I do…_her brow marred. _He's always been the best of the best, in skill, and looks, but…I didn't ever really give up on him, even after everything he did…_

Her eyes darkened with the pain of the events that had occurred between the three of them. For so long she was sure that Sasuke wouldn't come back, and even more positive that he'd turned his back on Naruto and herself and would kill them. He almost had…

_I won't think of that!_ She became aware of chakra near her, and glanced to her side, finding Sasuke regarding her silently with a small frown. She met his dark gaze with a cool one of her own and straightened. "Finished?"

He nodded once, offering nothing else of what they'd talked about, and she didn't bother to ask. Scooping up her bag she slung it on, making sure the plants she'd collected were safe before heading out, giving Temari a farewell.

The return was much swifter, and by the time the two had landed inside the gates the sun was beginning to set. Without a word, the two headed for the Hokage office. Glancing up when they arrived, Shizune gave a small smile. "Hello Sakura."

"Hello Shizune, I collected those needed plants."

Shizune wore a puzzled expression as Sakura produced what had been needed. "You went to the Hidden Sand?" She asked studying the plants. Sakura frowned. "Yes…we needed these…didn't…we?"

The two women looked at each other before two gazes turned on Sasuke. He nearly stepped back at the slow kindling anger in Sakura's emerald orbs before she swept up the bag and stalked to the Hokage's office, throwing the door open. From inside, Tsuande looked up startled, and her eyes widened seeing Sakura. "Sakura…"

"We didn't need these." Sakura slammed the plants on the desk. "Did we?" Her eyes burned angrily. "I don't know what kind of games you guys are playing, but I will _not_ be apart of them!"

Tsunade sighed sitting back. "I wondered if you'd figure it out…" she muttered.

"It wasn't hard." Sakura bit out scowling. "It was just a set up, and an obvious one too if I hadn't been so shocked." Her eyes narrowed. "You asked Gaara to help didn't you?"

"Guilty." Tsunade mumbled. "I'm sorry Sakura."

Eying the older woman distrustfully for a moment, Sakura turned away. "Don't do it again sensei." She warned. "And," she added giving a sharp look to where Sasuke stood. "Next time, keep your mouth shut, I'm still not agreeing to this marriage idea." Taking the bag, she walked out silently, and closed the door behind her.

Tsunade blew out a small breath before she reached into a drawer, and pulled out some sake and uncorked the bottle. "You know that she's going to figure this out."

Sasuke stared at her. "She's the smartest kunoichi around, of course she will."

Annoyed the fifth took a drink of her sake and gave a glare to the male as he raised a brow. "You were the one that came to me. You were the one that asked me to find you a suitable bride for the Uchiha. You could have just as easily dealt with this yourself." She leaned forwards regarding him intently. "You knew that Sakura would be a likely choice of mine, and you know she is more than suitable."

Sasuke gave a small curt nod. Sitting back Tsunade regarded him. "Why don't you just tell the truth? You're able to take up your duties once more, nothing is stopping you from rebuilding your clan."

"It's not that simple." Sasuke muttered. "Itachi…" he stopped his face darkening. "Itachi is still out there."

"We've been over this." Tsunade retorted sharply, her eyes narrowing. "Yes, he is still alive, and your goal is unaccomplished. "But." She paused. "Announcing a Uchiha bride is as Sakura said, suicide, not only for yourself, the village, but also to the bride herself." She pinned him with a glare. "I suggest that if you want to find a bride, you should tell her of Itachi and this mad plan of yours." She paused. "And if Sakura's smart, she'll figure it out by tomorrow, and she'll be very mad."

"She'll understand."

"Will she?" Tsunade challenged. "She's told me of the things that have happened in the past between the three of you, and I have both Naruto's and Sai's stories to back it up. You've almost killed them, more than once. You've turned your back on them before Uchiha, what makes you think that she won't be thinking you'll do the same again, just for power, and your vengeance?"

She was met with silence. "You have to take in both Naruto and Sakura's feelings Sasuke." She continued quietly. "Both are very emotional, and you have hurt them many times before in the past. They may not react as kindly as they have before to this." She paused, and her tone grew cold. "And if you do not tell them, _I_ will, I will not have them harmed again at your expense."

He refused to look at her. "Do I have permission to leave?"

Tsunade sighed. "Dismissed." As he left, she slumped in her chair and took a large swallow of her sake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okies...this started out as a one-shot, but obviously its not goint to be...which disgusts me to no end, I can't seem to get the hang of one-shots. Which is exactly why I keep doing them. I will master them! But...in the meantime, please enjoy whatever I'll do with this, and review please! I love getting them!**

**Storm**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wooing the Sakura Blossom**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura hadn't wanted to go home, but she had, in order to refresh herself, and change, but upon arriving she'd regretted it, when her parents all but attacked her. Out of the babble of nonsense, she made out that her mother was ecstatic of her pending marriage to _the_ Uchiha heir and wanted to be in charge of the plans, her father expressed his outrage of it being to _the_ Uchiha heir, the Konoha betrayer and wanted her to call the marriage off. Unable to stand it, she yelled for silence. Immediately her parents had shut up staring at her stunned as she se her jaw and folded her arms giving them a level glare. "Sasuke and I are _not_ getting married." She had announced firmly.

Her mother had spluttered as her father had smiled his approval. She'd cared for neither of their reactions, and with an excuse, escaped to her room. After showing, she had pulled on a white tank top with a red over layer, then slipped into her black skirt and booted sandals. After a moment of debating, she had tied a holster around her thigh and slipped in her weapons before she wrapped her hitai-ate around her waist, not wanting to tie it through her still damp hair, and slipped out her window to avoid her parents.

Sitting now in the darkness on the railing of the bridge where team 7 had always met, and still did, she stared out over the calm waters flowing beneath and closed her eyes. Something was still bugging her, about this whole situation. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Sasuke wanted to take a bride, especially when Itachi was still alive. Sasuke taking a bride, if carried to Itachi, would prove that he was weak, and softening, loosing his hatred. She knew that if Itachi found out, he would return, and do something about it.

Suddenly, she stiffened. _If Itachi knew of a bride…he would return! That's the whole reason Sasuke wants a so called bride! He's using her as bait to draw Itachi back!_

Fury filled her and a soft hiss escaped her as her hands shook. Tightening her hands into fists, she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. _I can't believe he would do that to me! Do I mean that little to him, that he wouldn't even tell me?_

"Bastard!" She suddenly yelled out angrily as tears rose up in her eyes.

"Calling yourself names now hag?"

Looking over sharply, she tossed her head in a haughty greeting as a smirk rose up. "That'd be you Sai." She retorted but without real rancour at the male standing metres away smirking.

Walking closer, he tilted his dark head thoughtfully, than gave a fake smile. "How are you?"

"Mad." She answered honestly. "And don't do that." She added in regard to his fake smile. "Why are you out here?"

"Why are you?" He questioned back as he leaned on the railing at her side looking out. "I was bored." He answered. "I came back from a mission a couple hours ago."

Sakura nodded slowly. "You're doing well? We haven't really seen you."

"Fine." Sai tilted his head, glancing over at her with his dark eyes. "Why are you mad?"

Sighing softly she drew a leg up to her chest. "Some things have been bugging me." She murmured.

"Regarding him again?" Sai glanced over when she was silent. "I know it is. He always makes you so emotional."

"Being emotional isn't a bad thing." She muttered, knowing of the Root motto.

"It's petty." He returned serenely.

"It's what makes us humane." She snapped, than growled at herself. "Forget it." She muttered. "I…just need to be alone for a while." She looked at him when he regarded her. "Please?"

Silently, he tilted his head once more, then gave a small smile, and nodded. "See you hag." He waved and disappeared. She twitched at the name, but ignored it, knowing he really didn't mean it. Sighing again, she dropped her head to her knee and shut her eyes tightly. _Why…?_

A footstep sounded; annoyed she didn't look up. "I said I wanted to be alone Sai."

"…Sakura."

She stiffened recognizing the voice, before she slowly straightened and looked over to find Sasuke regarding her from in the darkness. Turning on the railing, she landed on her feet, and gave him a defiant look. "Sasuke." Her voice came out terse, angry, hurt. Swallowing she tried to calm. "What are you doing here?"

He moved forwards silently keeping his eyes locked on her face. Pausing a few feet away he studied her as he stood with his hands in his pockets. "I went by your place, you weren't there."

Her brows came together. Why was he going to her place? At her silence he let out a soft sigh. "You figured it out didn't you? I wanted to talk to you first…" he trailed off glancing back at her. Anger flooded through her again, and her fist clenched. "I could hit you cheerfully Sasuke." She burst out furiously. "Your no better than you were three years ago!"

Startled he stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! _Using_ people!" She snarled feeling tears rise up again. "You did the same thing three years ago taking Orochimaru's offered power and look what it did! Now you're going to use me as bait to lure Itachi back? Do you have any conscience to other's feelings?" She glared at him tearfully. "Damn you Sasuke. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Twisting she stalked away from him.

Sasuke stood frozen for a second before he closed his eyes. "Damn it." He swore softly before he went after her. "Sakura…" he came up behind her and reached for her shoulder. She turned around with a cold look, and swung her fist at his face, filled with chakra. He saw it and intercepted her movements, giving her no time to make contact and threw her to the ground, covering her with his larger frame, and held her arms pinned down above her head. "Sakura!" She tried to buck her way loose. Putting his full weight on her he grimly pressed his forehead to hers and waited until she let out a half snarl, half sob and stopped struggling. "I hate you for this." She whispered choked.

He stared down at the tears falling from her eyes as she closed them. Silently, he pressed his bare forehead to hers. He hadn't worn his hitai-ate around his forehead for an unknown reason, just wrapping it around his arm for the time being before he went in search of her. Now, he waited until her breathing had slowed and calmed. "I'm sorry." He said softly, and felt her tense further. "You of all people have every right to hate me." Uncertain if she was going to attack him or not, he released her, and rolled off of her warm body, sitting on the bridge and leaning into the railing posts.

Rising up slowly, Sakura watched him carefully as she wiped her face. He sat back in the shadows, but she could see through his bangs falling down, he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, which was very unusual for him. But she didn't question it, instead, looking down. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked softly.

He looked up startled. "You'll listen?"

"If it will explain some things." She answered still refusing to look at him. He watched her before looking away. "I didn't mean to use you." He told her quietly. "It wasn't really my intention at first. I went to the Fifth requesting her assistance in finding a suitable bride." He paused, noticing she turned her head slightly towards him. "I had…toyed with the idea of sending out rumours of a pretend marriage to someone…but I realized it had to be real, and to someone who would be able to live up the Uchiha standards, and deal with…me. And Itachi."

"Tsunade would know that, that's why she chose me." Sakura whispered clenching her fists.

"Yes." Sasuke watched her. "I'd considered you myself…" this time she did look over startled, before dropping her eyes, it was too dark, but he was sure she was blushing. "But I wasn't sure of the relationship…considering the…bad blood."

"I forgave you."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have. You're right. I never took into consideration your feelings, or anyone else. I was too focused on Itachi." He stared at his gripped fist. "My own selfishness has been my downfall."

"It's also what's let you survive for so long Sasuke." A smaller hand touched his lightly. He looked up to find Sakura had moved to his side, she gave him a small weak smile, before looking down. "I do understand." She said softly. "But it also hurts, with the methods you use to gain something to help you." She looked up at him again. "If you'd just told me in the first place…"

He looked at her silently. "How can you be so forgiving?"

Her lips lifted in a sad smile. "It's just the way I am."

"I don't deserve it."

Sakura sighed as she leaned back. "Maybe. But we did forgive you, Naruto, Kakashi and I." She stared up at the sky. "Sometimes, Naruto asks me if I have any second thoughts about what had happened back then, even up to now. Truthfully, sometimes I do." She shrugged. "I feel the same way he does you know, even after three years, the insecurity, paranoia, how do we know, even with the vow you took that you won't do the same thing over again?" She looked at him sadly. "Would you?"

Sasuke looked ahead. "Would there be any point? I went to Orochimaru thinking he would give me the power I needed. But I didn't truly gain it. Both you and Naruto grew stronger over the time, yet you didn't leave as I had."

"You did get stronger." Sakura retorted. He shook his head. "Not in the way I wanted."

"You're too hard on yourself Sasuke." Sakura shook her head. "Oh I know why." She added when he glanced over. "But think of what you've accomplished, no one but you, or Naruto could be so determined to get so powerful, and for such important reasons." She tilted her head. "Anyone else…would have given up."

He said nothing for a time, before he shifted his hand, which rested near hers, and laid it over hers. "Thank you." She looked at him surprised, before she smiled relaxing back with a soft laugh. "That again? Wow, gratitude from you is an every three year thing." She teased lightly, causing a small smile to rise up in response. But swiftly she grew serious watching him. "Do you really want to get married when Itachi is alive?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate with his answer. "I don't know if I will actually succeed, for all I know, he could kill me, and win. I don't want the Uchiha clan to vanish with me alone…" he paused. "I could have started when I was on my sentence, but I didn't feel ready at the time."

"I see." Sakura murmured softly. "And the lure? Either way it would work."

"Itachi could deal with it immediately, or wait for years and kill everyone in one blow." Sasuke stated flatly. "I have no way of knowing what he will do." He looked down at Sakura as she shifted drawing her legs to her body and curling up looking thoughtful. He realized they were still on the bridge, and the late night was arriving, soon to turn into dawn within hours. He'd never fully realized how comfortable he was with her, she'd lost the adoring attitude long ago when they were still genin, and when he'd returned, she'd stayed nearby, supporting, listening, talking…she had always listened, and tried to understand. They'd grown up so close, yet so many of her qualities…he'd overlooked for so long, as…pointless.

_Sharingan's made me blinder than I thought._ He brooded frowning at himself. A sharp movement crossed before his eyes, his hand shot out. Focusing, he found himself holding Sakura's hand, and her leaning in towards him slightly unbalanced because he'd pulled her forwards. He let go of her. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You were frowning." She observed idly rubbing her wrist and pooling her chakra over it lightly. "Something on your mind?" She glanced over. "You didn't react right away."

He inwardly grimaced. "Did you say something?"

Sakura stilled. "I started to." She murmured softly. When he focused on her, she bit her lip uneasily. "I wanted to know why…" she hesitated. "Why you considered me…as your bride. I mean…there have to be others…" she trailed off as Sasuke shook his head slowly staring ahead.

"No one else would do." He told her blankly. "I've searched through many females of the Fire, the Wind, even some of the other countries. None I can approve of, let alone tolerate. I know you because we're teammates, as Tsuande pointed out, I'm comfortable with you, and I trust you." He gave an uneasy shrug as she regarded him.

Sakura leaned back. "Just for the record, your courting skills suck."

He shot her a look, and found her smirking, but saw the hidden sadness. "I haven't had time to brush up on it." He muttered. Her lips curved slightly. "Maybe you could take lessons from Naruto?" She suggested innocently.

"Him?" Sasuke asked indignantly making her giggle. "Or Kakashi?" She pressed, and laughed harder at the disbelieving look on the dark males face. She suddenly became serious. "Oh, I know." She paused. "Neji or Lee."

At Sasuke's expression, she burst out laughing and fell back weakly. He stared at her suddenly entranced. It wasn't often Sakura laughed like this anymore, granted she was still kind and smiled, but her soft laughter was rare, due to the seriousness of training, or the exasperation that threw it away from dealing with the males, or the fact she was half the time at the hospital on duty. After a moment, she calmed and gave him an innocent look. "No?"

"I'll pass." Sasuke muttered regarding her oddly. Abruptly he rose to his feet, and offered his hand to her. Startled, she let him draw her up, and paused, regarding him worriedly. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Silently, he shook his head. "It's late, you should get home. I'll walk you." He muttered. Tilting her head, she eyed him before she nodded, brushing off her skirt quickly she joined him and clasped her hands behind her and tilted her head up to the sky, gazing at the stars. It was peaceful, walking along in the dark, she felt herself relax and smiled to herself, enjoying the solid presence of Sasuke as she stared wistfully at the stars.

"AHHRGGHH!"

Startled, she was jerked from her reverie of the bright skylights when a rather familiar yell sounded. Looking ahead, she saw through the dark a cloud of dust rising up, and realized that a familiar figure was speeding straight at them.

Noticing, Sasuke took immediate action and scooped Sakura into his arms and jumped to the side, landing in a tree, perched on a branch, and they both watched on with disbelieving looks as Naruto went rushing past looking terrified, and close on his heels, was none other than Neji looking murderous, and Lee at his side yelling exuberantly about the power of youth. In seconds, they had passed by and vanished, allowing the cloud of dust to settle down once more.

After a moments silence, a reluctant smile tugged at Sakura's lips as her shoulders shook silently, before she let out a helpless giggle, before then laughing outright. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh shaking his head, but a small smirk told he too was amused as he sat behind Sakura on the branch where he'd carried them. Sakura glanced over her shoulder grinning. "What do you think he did this time?"

"Probably the same." Sasuke drawled.

"Poor Hinata, between her father and Neji, I'm surprised Naruto is even allowed near her." Sakura let out a soft sigh. "I'm almost jealous of her."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Jealous of her being overprotected?"

"Sounds silly I know." She shrugged, than looked thoughtful. "I wonder why Lee was with Neji?"

Snorting, Sasuke replied. "He probably got caught up in the power of the youth."

A groaning laugh from Sakura answered him. Together they jumped from the tree and continued on without further incident. Sakura told her teammate she would go home to her apartment, but had to get some things from her parents first, agreeing with a grunt, Sasuke merely continue on. Arriving at Sakura's place, she eyed the house warily before scooting around to where she would enter into her room without alerting her parents. Sasuke silently arched a brow, to which she made a face. "I was interrogated earlier about the whole marriage thing." She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Mother was ecstatic, father…" she smirked sadly. "He flat out didn't want it."

"Smart man." Sasuke observed. She cast him a concerned look hearing the bitterness he couldn't quite hide. Frowning, she said nothing, and quickly jumped up to her room and gathered a bag of weapons, various clothes, and scrolls. Joining Sasuke swiftly, they continued on through the dark streets before coming to her apartment. Pausing before she went in, she looked back at Sasuke, realizing he was still standing there watching. She gave a small smile. "Maybe you should go check on Naruto." She suggested lightly tilting her head. "I need to get to bed anyways, I have duty at the hospital tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement. Giving another smile she turned away. " 'Night." He watched her go before he disappeared into the darkness in search of their blonde troublemaking teammate.

* * *

**Good, bad? I'm not sure wheather I liked this chapter, oh well. Hope you liked it. **

**Storm**


	3. Chapter Three

**Wooing The Sakura Blossom**

**Chapter Three**

There were books and papers everywhere. It hardly mattered to Sakura as she sipped absently at some now cold tea while her eyes skimmed intently over the many scrolls before her. Tapping a pen lightly in her other hand, she wrote down jots of information as she flipped through books taking in the information swiftly and processing it.

Frowning at something she read, she muttered a mild curse under her breath before she dug through the papers and scrolls to find one and re-read it, rechecking the writing. So intent was she with her studies, she realized too late that she had company, and looked up sharply to find three gazes, well, two and a half, staring down at her bemused.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sakura…can you even move?"

She looked down, finding books sprawled all over her as she sat comfortably on a cushioned chair behind a desk. "Yes." She answered mildly. She set down her tea and gathered the papers up swiftly, closing books, making sure they had markers, before she stood with ease, stretching. "So what do I owe the company of my favourite guys?" She cocked her brow curiously at them as she straightened more papers.

"We were just wondering if you were still alive." Kakashi replied with mild amusement. "We haven't seen you for a week."

Sakura blinked. "Has it been that long?" She asked and gave an apologetic smile as they stared. "Sorry, I've been…" she gestured to the papers.

"Ne, Sakura, you need to rest." Naruto frowned at the books. "What is all of this anyways?"

She started to give an explanation, than stopped, grimacing. "I don't think you want to know Naruto." At his blank look, she sighed. "Research." She said simply. He cringed as predicted with a mock cry: "Arghh, the dreaded studies!"

Giggling she shook her head. "Okay, point made." She matched his grin with her own. "Did you come to drag me away?"

"Actually…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "I believe there's a certain festival happening tonight…"

"I know." She shrugged. "Ino all ready came and bugged me about it."

"Are you going?" Naruto asked. "I've asked Hinata all ready, she said yes." He looked ridiculously smug, but Sakura smiled proudly at him anyways. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Kinda." He admitted giving a sheepish grin. She patted his arm lightly. "You'll do fine, just remember what Ino and I told you."

"Like I'd forget, you drilled me until I thought I was going to die!"

"It's not our fault you didn't hear half the things we told you." She retorted lightly as they walked out of the room. Naruto shrugged, glancing back at the other two following silently. "Are you going?"

"I think I might." Kakashi replied with a faint smile behind his mask. "A lot of pretty ladies will be there."

The three rolled their eyes in response. At both Naruto's demanding glare, and Sakura's curious glance, Sasuke gave a shrug. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

Naruto grinned. "You could go with Sakura!"

"Why?" Sakura asked mildly. "You don't need a date to go."

"It's company." Naruto shot her a look, surprising her. A shrewd glint, one she recognized was in his eyes. She frowned at him as Kakashi spoke up mildly. "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind."

Looking between the two, she realized she was caught. And so was Sasuke. She looked at him helplessly. "I think we're being played."

"You noticed too." He sent the other too a glare, which they ignored. Sighing, Sakura threw up her hands. "Fine! I'll go with Sasuke if it makes you happy."

"Very. We don't want our cherry blossom hurt." Kakashi patted her head like he had used to years ago before he disappeared. Naruto grinned happily. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you there!" Vanishing, he left the other two.

"They're up to something…" Sakura muttered frowning. She glanced at Sasuke as he stood bored, and her eyes narrowed. "Sasuke…" he glanced at her. "Did you just get back from a mission?"

He looked down at his attire, a black shirt and pants with a dark vest. Dirt and splattering of blood covered him. He hadn't taken notice of it, until now. "I finished reporting to the Hokage when they dragged me here." He answered.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Are you hurt?" She asked eying him over with a professional eye.

"Scratches, minor." He grunted telling her without many words he didn't need to be healed. Nodding, she continued on, he fell into step beside her as they walked through the quiet halls of the hospital. Passing through, Sakura signed herself out before looking to Sasuke. "Go home," she told him with a small amused smile. "Relax for a bit before Kakashi comes and drags you to the festival."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Not Naruto?"

Sakura laughed. "He's got a date to keep with Hinata, I know he won't want to mess this one up." Bidding him a quick 'later' she vanished leaving swirling cherry blossoms. Catching one idly, Sasuke looked over it before he smirked to himself, and also departed in an instant.

* * *

With a sigh of contentment, Sakura slid deeper into the tub of hot water and closed her eyes at the pure bliss. It was a long forgotten luxury she didn't indulge in often anymore, but she thought she deserved it for the amount of work she'd been doing lately. After a time, she rose wrapping a towel around her, and dried herself off, before she picked up a brush, and placed it to her hair, smoothly working it through the short strands of her pink mass. 

Over the years, she'd let it grow out to her shoulders, so now she was able to work with the lengths, placing them up. Taking her brush, she neatly swept her bangs to the side, allowing them to fall sideways across her brow before she lifted the mass of damp hair, and placed pins in as she twisted it up. When she was finished, she regarded herself, satisfied before she took up the robe she had chosen.

It wasn't exactly a kimono; she'd decided not to wear one. She'd liked the colour of the outfit, a deep crimson red with pale flowers of white and pink decorated over it. After placing on her undergarments, she slipped it over her shoulders letting the heavy silk slid against her soft skin as she wrapped it around her body tightly, closing the front, and tying the sash around her waist.

Fixing the collar to open and reveal the pale column of her throat, she played with the front for a moment; until she was satisfied she would be able to move easily if she had to make an escape, or if trouble arose, not that she was counting on it. After placing on small red heels strapped high around her ankles, she quickly applied mascara, and lip-gloss, before standing back to observe herself.

"Not bad." She mused before she turned and left for the festival.

* * *

She arrived later than most, but that was fine by her. Gazing about, she walked along through the crowd, taking in the decorations that lit up Konoha and felt a sense of pride rush through her. No matter what, each year, the festival shone. Lanterns hung in the air lighting the streets and filled the cherry blossom trees all around. Vendors and game stands stood on the sides with people clustered around them as others walked down the streets in groups, or in couples. 

Seeing other ninja's in the crowd, she stepped to the side, not wanting to be seen quite yet, or join in, content to lean against a tree in the darkness and watch with a fond smile. Her solitary didn't last long, before a familiar chakra spilt on the edge of her awareness, as a person stepped up to her side. She glanced up giving a soft smile in greeting before turning her gaze back.

Black orbs followed her gaze, taking it all in silently before he spoke. "You're not joining in."

It came out both a question, and statement. Sakura nodded in agreement. "I prefer to watch more these days than actually participate."

"Unlike you."

She hummed to his words, neither agreeing, nor disagreeing. "Oh, look." She pointed. "Ino managed to drag Shika out. And there's Hinata and Naruto." She smiled wistfully to herself. "They look good together."

Giving a silent nod, Sasuke regarded the two blondes as they dragged their partners around gleefully. Shikamaru was going willingly, but slowly, while Hinata was all but racing to keep up with Naruto, smiling and blushing the entire time.

"Dobe." He muttered under his breath shaking his head exasperated as Ino picked up a small rock, and when Shikamaru wasn't paying attention, threw it, and hit Naruto in the side of the head.

Yelping, the Kyuubi holder turned around annoyed, only to falter seeing Ino's menacing glare, and swallowed visibly, before turning to Hinata and saying something to her, holding her hand. She blushed brightly before answering, and with a meek grin, he walked with her scratching the back of his head at a more moderate pace.

Sakura giggled softly. "I knew Ino would watch over them."

"You won't?" Sasuke glanced down at her.

"No." She answered firmly. "I only gave him tips, the rest is up to him. Frankly, I think he can do it without help at all. Hinata doesn't care how he acts," her voice softened as she smiled. "She loves him as he is."

He glimpsed the sad yearning in both her tone and eyes before it faded away. Looking back to the crowd, he found many couples strolling through, and shifted uncomfortable. He knew that she wanted to have a relationship of a kind of her own, despite the denying she did, but he knew next to nothing when it came to relationships, let alone courting. But…

_She loves him as he is._

Good enough.

"The fireworks will start soon." He observed. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I can't wait, it's my favourite part." She murmured.

He hesitated. "I know a good place to watch them."

She turned towards him, curious. "Really? Where?"

He shook his head, making her pout. "Come on, Sasuke." She complained. He smirked turning away. Instantly, she straightened and followed, frowning at him. "You could just tell me." She pointed out.

"Takes all the fun away." He muttered. Her brow arched as her lips curved. "Oh? You know how to have fun?" She teased lightly.

"Sometimes I remember." He replied seriously. Her amusement faded and she fell silent walking beside him. "Sorry." She murmured.

He glanced down at her and sighed. "It's not your fault, Sakura." He muttered.

"No, its Itachi's." She said flatly, her eyes flashing. He glanced at her again, surprised, but said nothing in return. Sakura bit her lip, than asked softly. "Have you heard anything about him?"

"No." Sasuke muttered staring ahead.

Nodding Sakura let it go and looked around as they walked. Suspicious, she frowned. "Where are we going?"

Once more, Sasuke didn't answer making her slightly annoyed, but she followed him, before they came to a district where no one walked anymore, finally recognizing the surroundings, she stopped abruptly, shocked. "Sasuke, this is the Uchiha grounds!"

"I know."

She stared at him. "But…" she trailed off uncertainly. "Why?"

He stared ahead at the dark ground ahead of them silently. "I come here every year at this time." He finally muttered in a reluctant admittance.

She stared at him surprised, and uncertain. "Sasuke…why bring me here…I mean, this is…" she looked to the Uchiha district darkened and forbidding. "It's your privacy." She finished quietly. "I don't want to intrude."

Glancing back at her, something flicked through his gaze. "Come." He muttered. Sakura hesitated for a passing moment before she followed after him and caught up, looking around curiously. She'd been to the Uchiha district before, long ago, before the massacre, she couldn't remember why, but it had awed her, just as it did now, nothing had changed, it was just…empty.

She didn't like the emptiness, and unconsciously drew closer to Sasuke as they walked. He noticed, but did nothing, silently moving further in towards the main buildings. Passing without a thought to where he was going, he stepped through an arch frame and walked up stairs before coming to a landing and paused stepping to the side as Sakura appeared and stopped, a gasp escaping her.

Built within a grove of Cherry blossom trees in full bloom was a small shelter that rose above the district and overlooked apart of Konoha where the festivities were taking place. He leaned back in the shadows watching the pink petals flying through the air softly to float down as Sakura walked further in drifting through the whirlwind of blossoms. She paused at the edge and rested her hands on the railing staring out. Silently he moved closer and stood at her side.

"It's beautiful here." She murmured softly. "I can see why you come here every year."

He didn't bother to answer as suddenly bright colours filled the sky, sharp whistles sounding before the crack of the fireworks went off. Delighted, Sakura laughed, leaning forwards to catch every bit.

Eying her, Sasuke felt something odd twist in his chest and averted his gaze, lifting his chin to observe the fireworks. He'd never found any pleasure in watching the bright lights flare across the night sky. Yet, every year he did watch, just as everyone else did.

They enjoyed this simple, silly tradition.

Sakura enjoyed it.

As did Naruto.

Even Kakashi.

So why could he not? Contemplating, he didn't notice that Sakura had turned to regard him, smiling slowly fading. "Sasuke?"

Glancing over, he tensed.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated. "Nothing." He finally answered.

Sakura slowly nodded, and didn't push, turning her attention back as more flares were sent up. Her smile rose up again, and along with it, dark confusion filled Sasuke.

"Why?"

Blinking, Sakura tilted her head. "Why, what?" She asked.

Sasuke heaved a low sigh. "Why do you enjoy the fireworks so much?"

Surprised, Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure." She finally admitted. "I find them fascinating, the compounds that cause such reactions, just with a spark of fire." She tilted her head, brow furrowing. "When they go off, they light up the sky, and the shapes that they make…" her gaze lifted and the glow from the sky was reflected off of her eyes, and casting a shine to her skin, tingeing it with the differing colours of the fireworks.

"It's a small way that allows us to relax, enjoy all the better things in life. We can let go, get away from responsibilities, if for a little while." Sakura's voice softened. "Things like this, the festival, and fireworks, helps. I suppose it's just in most peoples nature to find simple things like this pleasurable." She finished, looking at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Sasuke nodded as his mind turned over her words. Slowly, he leaned against the railing next to her, and relaxed. Just once, he could afford to enjoy himself.

For a little while.

* * *

**Okay, good, needed work? Please tell me...**

**Storm**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"A request for a kunoichi?"

Curious, Sakura tilted her head at Tsunade. The older female nodded as she eyed the scroll again. "Actually, they asked for a specific kunoichi," Tsunade glanced up. "You."

"Me?" Sakura blinked. "But…"

"Konoha is known for their assassins." Tsunade shrugged. "And many of the kunoichi's skills are known throughout the countries. It's not surprising that they'd ask for you."

"I suppose not." Sakura murmured. "It's been a while though…"

"You can always take others with you." Tsunade tossed scrolls over her desk to the younger female, watching as she caught them with ease and opened them, looking over the contents. A frown darkened Sakura's brow as she read the information.

"Will you take it?" Tsunade asked, all ready knowing the answer.

Nodding, Sakura rolled the scrolls up once more. "I'd like my old team to accompany me, we're all ready familiar with the routine."

"Naruto and Kakashi may be, but what of Uchiha?" Tsunade lifted a brow curious.

Sakura shrugged. "I doubt it will matter to him."

Nodding, Tsuande hesitated, eying her student warily. "I don't suppose you've given anymore thoughts to…" she trailed off.

Sakura inwardly scowled. "No." She muttered. "I figured out why he wants a bride." She added, and caught the fractional widening of the Godaime's eyes.

"What happened?" Tsuande asked half interested, half wary.

"Well, after I tried to beat him, we talked." Sakura paused. "I understand, I told him so, I always have…" she trailed off for a moment, than finished firmly. "But I've made no promises." She looked at her sensei. "I don't want to marry without…something, I know he can't love…but…" she ended with a helpless shrug. "Maybe I'm being too much of a whimsical romantic, but I don't want to be trapped in a marriage where I'm not happy, and I'm only a brood mare."

"That's understandable." The older woman stated dryly. She sat back regarding the pink-haired female. "Play it out as you like Sakura," she smirked. "It will be interesting if Uchiha actually does win you."

Sakura gave her a knowing look. "Don't tell me you've betted on this."

Trying for an innocent expression, the fifth failed miserably as her student chuckled lightly and left to go and find her teammates.

* * *

Sakura knew where Naruto and Sasuke were, surprising, and unsurprisingly, they were at their old training grounds sparring. When she arrived, she paused and watched as Naruto's shadow bunshin's charged Sasuke as he trained with his Sharingan activated. The two attacked and clashed together with the sound of kunai's and jumped apart throwing shuriken's skidding backwards through the trees performing hand seals of ninjutsu's, letting their attacks go once more. 

While she enjoyed watching them, she also knew from experience that they would keep going until they were completely drained of chakra and physically unable to move, and injured gravely. Sighing to herself, she cocked her head to one side as the two leapt back once more. Her eyes narrowed as she flicked out a kunai with a white tag on it, and watched patiently. Having trained with them, she knew their actions and thoughts inside out; they would be predictable and use their weapons once again.

Proved right as she saw both reach to their holsters, she timed their movements and when a volley of shuriken's flew, she threw her kunai, and watched with a small smile as the white tag exploded as it was hit in the centre, and small mini explosions went off startling the two, and caused them to whirl looking automatically for an enemy.

Seeing her leaning against a tree not far from them with a small smile gracing her lips and holding some scrolls, Naruto grinned. "Sakura, if you wanted to join us, all you had to do was ask."

"That would mean getting between you two, I'm not suicidal." She remarked lightly straightening.

"Just bloodthirsty." The blonde teased.

"Only for you." She teased right back. "Come here, you guys have spent your chakra, again." She rolled her eyes. Joining her they allowed her to heal their minor wounds and replenish their chakra. Naruto gave her a half hug in thanks before he eyed the scrolls in her hands curiously. "What are those?"

"It's a B-rank mission." Sakura sighed. "I've been requested for an assassination in the Lightning Country."

"Requested?" Sasuke echoed.

"You sound surprised." Sakura glanced over narrowing her eyes. He didn't reply as Naruto frowned. "I don't like you going on those kinds of missions Sakura…why you?"

"The woman asking apparently has heard of me." Sakura replied, tilting her head. "Tsunade-shishou wasn't surprised it was me, usually it's either Tenten or I that get these missions. Ino does on occasion, but you know she's mostly for spying. Hinata too."

"I still can't see Tenten…seducing…" Naruto frowned. "Lee and Neji wouldn't let her."

"Like you with me?" Sakura smiled to ease her tart reply. "That's why I want you guys to come with me. Just in case."

Naruto nodded. "Have you talked to Kakashi?"

"I haven't tried to find him yet." Sakura replied. "I figured it would be easier to track you two down first. Not that it was hard." She added smirking.

"Are you saying we're predictable?" Naruto grinned.

"Very." She laughed. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a serious expression, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "We're predictable. I think it's time for a change."

Lifting a brow Sasuke eyed them. "I'm open to suggestions."

Sakura's eyes grew wide in mock horror. "No! Don't say that!" She exclaimed as Naruto grinned. She clapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "No change." She begged even as her lips trembled with withheld laughter. "I don't think I could deal with that stress."

Laughing Naruto hugged her again. "Liar." He teased. "I'm hungry." He announced. "Let's go get food."

"Ramen." Sasuke and Sakura corrected. Sakura laughed as Naruto beamed. "See? Predictable."

"But a nice predictable." He pointed out, rubbing his stomach. The walked to the Ichiraku stand. Sakura waved the two to go sit saying she would order for them, she did quickly and joined them. As they waited for their food, Kakashi suddenly appeared lazily reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Yo." He greeted. "The Hokage mentioned a mission?"

Sakura smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you've got perfect timing, Kakashi. We're just eating, join us?"

"Of course."

Sliding into a seat, he put away his book as the food was brought. Naruto smacked his lips. "My favourite, Sakura! You're the best!"

Sasuke blinked as he stared at his food, and looked at Sakura, who didn't notice as she began to eat her own food. After a pause, he stabbed at a tomato and muttered an inaudible thanks to her. She glanced over and smiled lightly before she turned to Kakashi and explained what she knew before handing him the scrolls to read.

As the three ate, Kakashi reviewed the information swiftly and hummed under his breath. "According to this, Madame An is a powerful woman within the Lightning Country, however, she's been having troubles with her late husband. He owns half the shares of their business, they run a House, an inn that deals with wealthy customers, and also houses girls off the streets."

He paused. "It's strictly for business most of the time, but the girls are there to give pleasure if the costumers want it. However, apparently the husband has been taking those girls for granted…" He rolled up the scroll. "There's a detailed description of what his habits are like, and what he has done, but I think you should review it later."

Sakura paused at the odd note in the older man's tone and looked up to study him for a moment as he sat watching Naruto practically inhale his food. After a moment, she nodded trusting his judgement and quickly and neatly finished her meal.

They discussed the time it would take for travelling, and decided to go in civilian clothing, as they talked Sakura remembered something important. "Shoot, I have to go." She rose placing down money. "Hold on to the scrolls for me, please?" She asked glancing at them, and smiled as Sasuke and Kakashi both nodded.

"Leaving us all ready?" Naruto pouted comically with noodles hanging from his mouth. She laughed. "I have to find Ino, I'll see you later." Blowing them a kiss she disappeared.

With her gone, Kakashi turned his one eye on Sasuke with a gleam. "So…Sasuke…there's a rumour going around your looking for a bride."

Tensing as Naruto choked, Sasuke sent a narrowed glance over. "What of it?"

"You are?" Naruto's jaw fell down as Kakashi smiled under his mask. "But what about Itachi?!"

"I hope you're not using a bride as a lure to bring Itachi out of hiding." Kakashi remarked mildly. Sasuke gave him a cool look. Naruto scowled and poked his chopsticks at the raven-haired male. "You are aren't you, teme? Does Sakura know?"

Sasuke hesitated. "Yes."

"She does?" The other two exclaimed together. "Wait a minute…" Naruto stared at his best friend. "If Sakura knows…that means she's your bride!"

Feeling uncomfortable, Sasuke looked away. "No. She refused." He muttered.

"Refused." Naruto repeated blankly before he burst out howling with laughter, falling back as Sasuke glared dangerously at him. "She refused to be your bride! Sakura refused _you!_"

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered as a muscle ticked in his jaw annoyed. Calming, Naruto suddenly looked serious. "Why would she refuse you? I thought she loved you."

Sasuke had no real answer to give. "I don't know."

* * *

**Okies, done and done. I think I'm missing something...or a few things, but meh, like it or not, it's posted. **

**Storm**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It wasn't hard to pick out the mission's target, and when she immediately did, Sakura felt disgusted. "I'm going to want a really long bath after this…" she muttered to herself as she leaned back in the shadows waiting.

Soon, the other three found her. Kakashi pulled out a picture, and compared it to the man as he sat in the cool shade on the restaurants deck. "I think our targets gained a bit of weight…" He murmured.

"Two forty five, the man works like a clock." Naruto muttered. "This is his tea time, so to speak. He'll be here two hours before heading to the bar and gamble for a time."

"When will he return to his room?" Sakura asked, she knew the details; she'd memorized it the first time reading it over, but she liked to know that the others had also remembered. Of course, she wasn't disappointed.

"Six on the dot." Sasuke replied. "He'll order a meal for two and sit in a private area specialized for other customers of the house to see what goes on. A girl is always sent up at exactly six thirty. From there…" He let it go, allowing them to remember the details of the report they read.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?" Naruto looked at her worriedly.

She gave him a dry look. "I'm the only female here, unless you want to try and seduce him."

He gave a mischievous grin. "Hey, I can use my sexy no jutsu…"

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "Kunoichi's are specially trained to do this, and Sakura was personally asked for. She's done this before, many times."

Sasuke frowned. "Let's get back."

"Good idea. We can think of a plan while we're at it." Naruto nodded as they walked back through the streets towards the Famous House.

When they came through the doors, a man hurried up to them, his eyes focusing on Sakura immediately. "Miss…Haruno?" He asked softly.

She nodded fractionally. Relief entered his eyes. "Thank you for coming, the lady would like to see you now…" He hesitantly glanced at the three males surrounding her back. "Your…companions?" He asked delicately.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Teammates." She corrected, knowing that Naruto's bright gaze, Kakashi's bored, and Sasuke's cold intense look were imitating him. "Ignore them, they're…a little protective of me."

"With good reason." Naruto smiled slightly.

The man returned it after a moment. "This way." He murmured leading them further in.

The House was set up like a formal hotel, but they barely paid attention to the surroundings as they entered an office. From within, an older, elegant woman looked over from her perusal out a window, and like the man, her eyes locked on Sakura instantly. "Sakura Haruno, I presume."

"Yes. Madame An?" Sakura returned.

"You made good time here." The woman inclined her head. Her eyes flicked over the three males. "I'm told you're the best for assassinations."

Sakura merely gave a small smile as the woman looked over her sceptically. Seeing she wasn't going to get a reply, the Madame turned away. "I promised a certain amount if this was done, I'm doubling it."

"Doubling it?" Sakura echoed, lifting her brow.

"Yes. Since I asked for Konoha's help, I've run into some problems with my husband…and his connections to the government here." Her eyes were cold. "He must be killed, tonight."

Sakura smiled quietly. "Consider it done."

The woman regarded her intently. "How do you plan to do it?"

"Seduction is the best method." Sakura stated bluntly. "A man not trained as shinobi never survives a kunoichi at work. I can either poison him before, during or after he eats, or quietly kill him using different weapons." She lifted her hand, holding up a shuriken, kunai, and senbon in her hands, spaced out for the woman to see. "Which do you prefer?"

Madame An stared at her. "I don't care, as long as it's done. He's cost me a fortune of problems," she paused. "There are rooms waiting for you just down from his own."

"That will be perfect." Sakura smiled serenely. "When he calls for service, please inform me. One of us will come to you when the job is done."

The man nodded. "I usually attend to him before he…" he stopped. "I'll get you." He finished.

"Thank you." Sakura murmured.

"Escort them to their rooms." Madame An ordered turning away. Bowing, the man led them out of the office, and up the grand stairs to a hall filled with wealth. He paused at a door, and opened it, allowing the four to move in and fined a furnished room. "If you need anything…" he began.

"Food at five thirty." Sakura gave a wry smile. "Lots of it."

The man nodded. "Until then." He closed the door as Naruto let out a low whistle grinning.

"Nice!"

Kakashi cocked his head. "How odd…" he murmured.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she surveyed the hall for a moment as Sasuke looked out the window.

"There are only three beds."

Sakura paused and shut the door wandering through to look around Kakashi's shoulder into one room. It held two twin beds within. Pulling back with a frown, she stepped down the hall, and looked into the other bedroom, and stared at the one rather large bed within. "You've got to be kidding me…" she muttered sighing.

Naruto exchanged a smirk with Kakashi. "We're calling twin beds."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "No way!"

"Too late." Kakashi slung his bag onto the farthest one as Naruto fell back on the other comfortably. Sasuke stood where he was scowling darkly, then sighed shaking his head. Without a word, he walked into the other room, and set down his bag at the side, and took off his coat sitting on the edge of the bed closing his eyes.

"Sakura."

She glanced over from her glaring at the other two curiously.

"You'll need rest before tonight." He merely said.

Frowning, she muttered dark words under her breath before she joined him eying the bed uneasily. But she said nothing. They'd always had to sleep next to each other while travelling, this wouldn't harm either of them, and she wasn't going to make a fuss.

She took off her own travelling cloak and neatly folded it before flopping on the bed, curling on one side hugging a pillow to her. After a moment, she turned over, and reached over to lightly touch Sasuke's arm. "You need rest, too." She murmured softly.

He glanced back silently, before nodding. Without argument, he slowly lay down opposite to her, and closed his eyes. A tiny smile touched her lips, before she followed suit, and they both fell asleep with ease.

Peeking into their room, a grinning Naruto gleefully watched on. "Not long now." He told Kakashi also regarding the two. The other hummed in agreement before they retired as well, setting an alarm for five, in order to be ready when the time came.

* * *

They woke to the scent of food, and a soft smell of a perfume. Swiftly the three males emerged from their rooms, two puzzling over the alarm, which had been shut off, the third all ready aware, finding their only female companion gone from the bed and her bag taken.

Diving towards the food Naruto paused when he saw the bathroom door half open, and cocked his head. "Sakura, did you eat?" He called.

"Some." Her muffled reply came back.

Familiar with her habits on a mission, he nodded before attacking the food enthusiastically. Sasuke watched on for a moment before he picked up a piece of meat and glanced over it. "Dobe, you're going to kill yourself eating one day." He flicked the meat at the blonde, but, to his surprise, Naruto turned around and caught it with his teeth before munching it down.

"Ha! As if!" He retorted. Gulping back the last of the food stuffed in his throat, he ran to the bathroom door. "Sakura?"

"Come in." She answered calmly. Opening the door Naruto started to say something, but he froze for an instant before his jaw dropped and he pointed. "ARGHH! You said you wouldn't wear that one anymore!"

Sasuke glanced over sharply as Kakashi lifted his head curiously. "Really?" Their former sensei asked interested. He walked over and peered over Naruto's shoulder. "My Sakura…that does fit well."

From within the bathroom, the female rolled her eyes. "Give me a break Naruto, it's either this, or I go out completely nude." She arched a brow at their expressions. "And that won't be happening." She added firmly, seeing Kakashi's small hopeful look. He chuckled and pulled back taking up his book again lazily.

Glancing over herself once more in the mirror, Sakura sighed to herself, deciding she had done as much as she could. She wore another robe, the colour a light emerald, but this time, the silk was so sheer you could see the outline of her slender body, and the black undergarments she wore beneath of lace and silk clinging to her.

The robe was wrapped firmly against her, the throat open to bare tantalizing hints of cleavage, it sat comfortably on her shoulders, where the sleeves were cut in different sections laced on the edges to show gapes resting on her arms held loosely. The edges of the robe ended just at mid-thigh, swaying slightly as she moved, and gave way to the long length of her slender legs, which ended in her feet clad in high heels wrapped around her ankles.

She'd taken her hair and twisted it up with two senbons and a single kunai, artfully hidden within the pink strands, her bangs were once more brushed to the side, and she had applied a bit more make up this time, mascara to thicken her lashes and make them longer, and liner to enhance the vividness of her emerald eyes, and rouge to make her lips a focus. Absently, she studied herself before she nodded. "It will do." She murmured.

"Do?" Naruto yelped. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

She patted his cheek as she stepped out lightly. "Then I take it you approve?" She asked innocently.

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" He hollered. "It's too revealing." He glared. "Sasuke, tell her its too revealing!"

Turning from where he was looking out the window, the dark male glanced over, and froze seeing Sakura as she rolled her eyes at Naruto. He swiftly looked over her feeling a subtle heat fill him and averted his gaze when she glanced in his direction. "It is a little revealing." He muttered.

"That's the idea." She reminded tartly. "Naruto, hush. It's only this one time, I'm not wearing it for fun you know." She frowned at him. "Besides, it's not mine, Ino lent me it, and since I burnt my own after the last time I did this."

"You burnt it?" Kakashi asked curiously. "But you really liked that outfit."

"I couldn't wear it." She shrugged sighing. "That creep…" she trailed off and shuddered. "What time is it?"

"Six twenty." Sasuke answered just as a knock came to the door.

Opening it, Naruto admitted the young man from earlier in. He halted when he saw Sakura, and his eyes lowered swiftly. "He's requesting a girl." He informed them.

"Is the room ready?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Done." He replied. At the other curious looks, she gave a wry smile. "I figured you'd want to be in the next room to keep an eye on him, so he doesn't misbehave."

"Good idea." Naruto muttered nodding, his eyes fierce. "If he touches you…"

"He'll have to or else this will fail." She cut him off sharply giving him a warning look. "Don't do anything unless you think I really need help." Her sharp look included all of them. She turned to the waiting male. "Let's go."

Nodding, he let her out before him politely, allowing the others to follow. Walking down the hall he silently beckoned the three males into an empty room. Before they entered, they looked to Sakura, and received a warm, reassuring smile in return before they went in.

Glancing around the room, the three shinobi's took in the plainness of it compared to the rest of the place, before moving silently to the wall connecting to the targets room. Small holes had been drilled to look into the lavished room through portraits, and carefully, each selected a place, and looked in. They found the target sitting back regarding the door impatiently as he tapped his hands. Before him a spread of food waited, some of it half eaten, and a bottle of sake opened, two glasses poured.

When the door thumped, a light entered his eyes. "Come." He demanded imperiously.

The door opened, and Sakura stepped in slowly, cautiously, looking around almost hesitantly, before she looked to the man. A slow smile rose up on his face as he regarded her with a building heat. "Well, well…you must be new." He commented studying her. "Come here, girl."

She lowered her lashes to hide the flash of annoyance that filled her eyes, and moved closer, drifting over the floor silently and gracefully, creating a sway in her hips, making his attention drift over her lustfully. She paused uncertainly a few feet away and bit her lip. "I was told to serve you." She had altered her voice, making it softer, breathy.

"And indeed you will." The man grinned. "Turn around, let me see you."

She lifted her arms, causing the robe to lift up her thighs showing more skin, and turned around in a slow motion, glancing over her shoulder at him to gauge his reaction, and making her look like a seductress. The man leaned forwards licking his lips in anticipation and glanced to the glasses. Taking one up, he placed it on the floor before he took up the other. "Here, my dear…have a drink first."

Sakura gave a small smile, taking it gently, purposely brushing her hand along his, before she tipped the glass, and took a swallow, never letting her eyes leave his.

"She's improved." Kakashi murmured. "You getting this, Naruto?"

"Every bit." The blonde responded immediately his eyes completely focused on the scene. "Teme, calm down." He added, noticing the slowly building killing intent from his side.

Shooting a glare over at the blonde, Sasuke scowled fighting to remain cold and indifferent, but it was hard. Why did he care anyways? "This is taking too long." Sasuke bit out.

"She has to make it last, or else he'll get suspicious." Naruto muttered back, eyes never leaving the pink haired female as she slowly set down the glass and licked her darkened lips gathering up the traces of sake. The man grinned as he took up the glass, and took a swallow from the exact place she had. "Ah, sake and strawberry's." He smiled at her. "You must taste as sweet as you look."

She gave a soft laugh as she stepped forwards reaching for the sash around her waist. "I think you've had too much sake." She murmured as she let the sash slid free of it's knot, and open, allowing the robe to fall apart, and give glimpse through the materials edges to her skin. He stared with a glazed look. "Undress for me, sweet one." He whispered huskily. "I want to see you dance for me."

"Oh, I'll dance." She whispered as she slowly ran her hands down her throat and body, suggestively grazing over her breasts, and tracing the outlines of her ribcage and further down to her hips before she parted back her robe revealing herself to him and swayed forwards leaning towards him even as he reached for her.

"I'm going to kill him." Sasuke snarled, his eyes swirling red.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed at him. "Barge in there and we're finished! We can't do anything unless he actually _does_ something to Sakura!"

"He's touching her, that's something!" The other male growled dangerously.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous!"

Kakashi ignored them, eying the scene intently as Sakura bent over his lap, and allowed him to roughly grope her and plant wet sloppy kisses on her bared skin. She endured it with a closed expression, but a tremor shook her. Lifting his head, the man nuzzled her breasts. "You're shivering, do you want me?" He whispered.

Sakura slid her arms up his shoulders and pressed against him giving a soft sigh as she reached up and loosened a senbon from her hair. "Yes…" she whispered shifting against him provocatively making him give a small groan as she brushed against his erection. "I do really want you…" her slow seductive actions hid the way she twisted the senbon in her hand. He never felt the prick against his skin. Sakura artfully replaced the senbon and pushed him back, dancing out of his grasp, letting a smirk cross her lips as he stood and tried to catch her.

As he swayed he frowned and stared at her. "What did you do?" He demanded as panic flared in his eyes.

Sakura looked at him emptily. "I killed you." She answered coldly as she casually stepped back as he stiffened, and from the poison attacking his heart, she walked away, hearing the thump of his dead form falling to the ground.

Stepping into the hall, she glanced over as the three males appeared. She gave a small shudder, wiping at herself. "Ew, ew, ew, ew…" she muttered. "I have slobber on me."

Kakashi appeared. "Nice job Sakura, you made it look exactly like he had a heart attack." He glanced to Naruto. "Why don't we report the success while Sakura cleans up?"

Naruto nodded giving Sakura a quick hug. "Get out of that outfit before you break any hearts." He teased. She gave a light laugh as she entered their rooms and headed for the bathroom. She cleaned herself and dressed in her usual clothes, undid her hair, and washed away some of the makeup, seeing no reason in keeping it on. When she finished, she folded the robe before she packed her bag and existed the bathroom.

She was greeted with Naruto eating again as Kakashi sat idly reading one of his books. Seeing her, Naruto grinned. "We reported the success, the lady tripled the fee!"

Sakura stared. "She tripled it?" She echoed.

"Yeah. Apparently she likes you too." Naruto gestured. "She gave us things to give to you. On your bed."

Curiously, she went in, and found Sasuke resting on one side looking bored. On the other side, a large box sat. Dropping her bag, she pulled off the lid, and a soft gasp escaped her as she stared, before lifting up a deep green kimono decorated finely. Several other robes and shirts and skirts were taken out, shades of white and black mixed with tones of deep crimson, pale pink, gold and emerald. Along with them were shoes, gloves, and at the bottom…jewellery of semi-precious gems set in silver and gold.

"How can I accept all this?" She wondered staring at the bottom of the box.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced over, his brow lifting, before he spied a piece of paper hidden beneath the clothing. Reaching over, he opened it, and scanned the contents.

Sakura noticed the odd look that entered his eyes. "What does it say?"

He crumpled it in his fist, and with a seal, flames rose up and burnt it to nothing. "These were gifts to her daughter who was around your age when she was to be married. But she never received them because her father killed her when she disobeyed him. The Madame wants you to have them as a sign of gratitude for what you did." He didn't mention the note had included that the Madame gave them to Sakura as an early wedding present and wished her luck in the future.

"Marriage again." Sakura sighed to herself as she began to repack the items into her bag. "That word seems to haunt me everywhere I go."

"You may as well give up." Naruto teased from the doorway grinning. "I heard before we left Lee asked you to marry him."

"Oh? Is that true?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Sakura blew out an exasperated breath as Sasuke looked over sharply. "Yes. He flung himself down in the middle of the street when Ino and I were shopping." Her lips curved slightly. "He blurted out some poetry of a kind before declaring his love for me, and saying he couldn't live without me, and then dramatically asked me to become his angel wife." She gave a soft giggle. "Ino was laughing so hard when he finally finished I thought she was going to die."

"What'd you say?" Naruto asked curiously.

She smiled. "I knew he was fooling around, he was a little serious, but he mostly did it out of fun, and to prove a point to Neji I think, they'd been arguing over the topic when we passed." She shrugged. "I told him as fond as I am of him, I couldn't possibly be his chosen one, angel or not."

Finishing packing, she sat down on the edge of the bed smiling.

Naruto grinned. "Point to Neji, huh? Think he's also having girl problems?"

"I wouldn't know." Sakura replied back innocently. "Are all the guys?"

"Not me." Naruto reported smugly.

"Hmm…Shika seems to be doing just fine too." Sakura murmured, a mysterious smile playing on her lips. "I have to talk to him when we get back."

"Oh?" Kakashi tilted his head over. "Stealing him from Ino?"

"She can't have him all the time." Sakura replied seriously even as her eyes danced feeling the bed behind her move as Sasuke shifted. "We go out once a week when we have time. Surprisingly, Shika's quite the gentleman."

"I'll believe it." Naruto was fighting back his laughter as he and Kakashi backed out. "We'll be leaving in a few hours, catch up on sleep until then." Kakashi ordered.

She nodded as they went to their room.

"Have a good sleep angel." Naruto teased. Sakura blew him a kiss smiling before she sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Looking over to Sasuke she found his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. Her eyes softened before she settled down carefully. Hugging the pillow lightly, she studied him within the growing darkness. He was relaxed, looking much younger, but even then, she could see the twitch that rose up and the beginning of a frown touch his brow.

Nightmares, she instinctively knew it. Without thinking, she reached out and touched his arm, feeling his muscles tensed beneath the material of his black shirt, before he relaxed once more. Smiling faintly she withdrew and closing her eyes, allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Yay yay, another chapter. Hope you folks liked reading this, I found it to be an interesting mix of exasperation and fun, still haven't made up my mind if I like the details within this chapter, but what's done is done. **

**Storm**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Naruto, _shut up!_"

Glancing over his shoulder to where Naruto and Sakura were engaged in a rather heated talk, Sasuke frowned to himself seeing the mix of emotions on both faces as they argued in low voices. Naruto was looking smug, and stubborn over something, Sasuke could guess he was trying to convince Sakura of something, and she wasn't agreeing, just as stubborn and clearly annoyed, and…sad.

They'd been like this ever since he'd woken up from their accommodations in the House of the Lightning country. He wasn't sure what had occurred, but Sakura had avoided him, while Naruto stayed at her side, talking to her. Absently, he wondered if he'd done anything while he slept. He didn't think so. But he'd noticed that he hadn't had any nightmares, and slept peacefully for the time.

"Are they still going at it?" Kakashi wondered, also glancing back. "Hm." Abruptly he dropped back, and in a moment, Naruto joined Sasuke at the front as they travelled.

The blonde looked irritated, an odd thing for him, but Sasuke said nothing focusing on getting back to Konoha. They'd set a hard fast pace since leaving, and had not stopped once. So far, Sasuke was mildly surprised that Sakura was still keeping up; apparently her endurance had strengthened, as well as her power.

_Why am I noticing these things so late?_ He wondered frowning to himself.

"Teme." Naruto suddenly called his attention. Sasuke glanced over. "Do you feel it?"

Pausing, the Uchiha scanned the area, and picked up the killing intent that hung in the air, they slowed as the scent of blood reached them. Sakura leapt halting next to Sasuke and her eyes narrowed as Kakashi let out a soft hum.

"Someone was killed here." Sakura murmured softly as she spied blood below them. "But…" abruptly, without a word she dropped down, ignoring Naruto's soft protest.

They kept her in sight as they moved forwards slowly, but abruptly she vanished, and her chakra faded.

Stiffening, Sasuke looked to Naruto, seeing a glint of red enter the other's blue gaze. Kakashi stood perfectly still looking straight down, before he made a small signal with his hands. Understanding Naruto and Sasuke moved in complete silence, and fell down within the trees, searching for their teammate.

The killing intent rose surrounding them, but it was different from the first. Puzzled, the two males glanced at each other sensing the source just ahead, reaching for their weapons, they burst into view, only to skid to a halt, and stare.

A cry filled the air, loud and protesting, as kneeling before a woman holding tightly onto two children, Sakura held onto a baby tenderly as she allowed her healing chakra to flow over him. She was covered in blood, and off to the side, half hidden in the vegetation, were bodies bloodied, and filled with kunai's.

"Sakura." Kakashi called quietly.

The woman stiffened and a sound of fear escaped her. Glancing back, Sakura murmured softly to her, pouring her chakra over the woman as she did so. When she finished, she gestured to the males to come forwards. As they did, slowly, she took a blanket from her pack, and wrapped it around the baby, before transferring it to the woman. "A beautiful son." She murmured.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. "We lost you."

Sakura frowned. "Lost me?"

"You just vanished." Naruto frowned, elaborating to her blank expression. "Your chakra seemed to fade away. I couldn't sense you at all."

Comprehension filled her. "I see." She paused, than shrugged. "I found Seika and her children here, her husband," she jerked her chin to one of the bodies. "Had been killed by two nins hiding, they had sensed us coming."

Her eyes flashed. "I surprised them."

"You killed them." Kakashi murmured.

Sasuke was studying the bodies with surprise, how had she done it so swiftly? And so silently? He didn't think that she was able to.

He glanced over hearing Naruto's low whistle and comment. "You must have been mad."

"They were going to kill Seika, she was giving birth." Sakura snapped.

"Lady…" the woman whispered faintly. Sakura turned to her immediately. "My children…they need food."

"I have some." Sakura answered gently. She looked at the others, her face hard. "We need to get them to Konoha."

Kakashi stepped forwards and knelt beside the woman. "Will you allow me to carry you?" He asked gently.

She eyed him, before she gave a small shuddering nod. Kakashi smiled his approval behind his mask. "Sakura can take care of your baby, while your…" he paused and peered at the two small children clinging to their mother. "Daughters will be protected by Naruto and Sasuke."

"You're kind." Seika murmured tiredly as Sakura safely retrieved the baby. She coaxed the two small girls to her side and murmured softly to them, as they leaned into her, watching as Kakashi rose with their mother on his back. "Miho," Sakura spoke softly. "My friend Naruto is going to carry you, all right?"

The girls were twins, they saw, Miho had different coloured eyes, hers a misty grey, while her twins were a more darker blue colour. Miho cocked her dark head as Naruto crouched and gave an awkward grin. "He has whiskers like a cat." She whispered.

"A cat?" Naruto complained.

"Not a cat, Miho." Sakura smiled. "A fox."

"Really?" She moved closer to Naruto regarding him.

He looked uncomfortable. "Climb on my back, kid." He told her.

She readily did so as Sasuke moved closer silently. Sakura stroked the other twin's head softly. "This is Sasuke, Yuki, he will take you."

"Can I trust him?" She asked, eying Sasuke as he regarded her.

Sakura nodded. "I trust him with my life, so can you."

Sasuke glanced at her, but she focused on Yuki, finally the little girl gave a nod and walked to Sasuke, climbing on his back settling comfortably. He rose looking uneasy, but said nothing. At an unsaid signal, they leapt off and continued on.

Swiftly they crossed the boarder into the Fire country, and stopped to make a camp for the night.

While Seika her children were fed, Sakura took the time to clean herself off at a source of water. Watching the blood mix in the blue, her eyes darkened, and hurriedly she finished, before washing her face.

Pausing, she regarded her reflection within the ripples. Her face seemed pale, her eyes took large, and her hair was definitely a mess. Sighing, she swept back her hair carelessly before she stood and rejoined the others.

Kneeling next to Seika, she watched them carefully for any signs of illness, but so far, all four were fine. Seika gave her a small hesitant smile. "I thought you were a citizen at first you know," she spoke softly. "Until you moved."

Sakura gave a rueful smile. "I suppose I should have put on my hitai-ate." She murmured. "We hadn't expected to run into any trouble…" she glanced at the other three, who were also dressed in citizen clothing, their hitai-ates and regular ninja clothing packed away out of sight for the trip.

"I am in your debt." Seika said softly, watching the pink haired girl before her. "You saved my children. And myself."

"It's my job." Sakura returned mildly. "I'm sorry about your husband though."

Seika hesitated, than sighed. "Truthfully, he wasn't my husband. Just a neighbour insisting on coming." She stroked her baby boys face as he slept. "My husband died just after I found out I was pregnant with my son." She looked to Sakura. "It was a mistake on my part, but I wanted to return to my old village to give birth to my son."

She smiled faintly. "Perhaps it was chance that we met, I am grateful to you, and am glad to know we will return home safely."

"Konoha is your home, then?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes." Seika nodded. "I left when I was young, and met my husband. I haven't been to Konoha since."

Giving an understanding nod, Sakura looked to where the twins had grown more comfortable, and were running around the three males hiding behind them as they sat playing hide and seek tag. Amused, Sakura watched as Miho darted out from behind Kakashi and pounced on Yuki, who squealed and ducked behind Sasuke before they both ran around Naruto in circles making him dizzy.

The three men stayed perfectly still, because they didn't want to scare the girls from their play, or because they were scared to move, Sakura wasn't sure, but it amused her all the more even so.

In truth, the girls didn't disturb Kakashi at all; he was just as entertained. Naruto got over his discomfort soon, and casually swept out a hand, making the twins shriek happily to avoid him while still chasing each other. Sasuke…Sakura sighed sadly as he remained unmoved, tense, and a dark wary look mixing with other fathomless emotions within his eyes as he watched on.

He had no idea how to handle himself around children, which, she could understand perfectly, but it still pained her to see he could not afford to relax even around two little girls.

_How would you handle your own children if you cannot learn to open up?_ She asked mentally.

The two girls ran laughing over to where Sakura knelt by their mother and squealing danced around her chattering nonsense as they plucked at her hair and clothing before running off playing. Watching them go Sakura felt a momentary pang within her, and was unaware of the longing that crept into her eyes as she watched the girls.

"You like children." Seika murmured softly, seeing the expression.

Sakura glanced over and a smile touched her lips. "I didn't always." She confessed. "But something changed…" she trailed off helpless to explain it.

Seika smiled knowingly. "There comes a time in a woman's life where she will be plagued with the want of having her own children." She murmured softly. "Even if she knows it is not the time. I was like that myself, I yearned for children, but I was stubborn, thinking my duties where far more important." She smiled as she touched her son's small face. "But, I found that a family of your own is much more important, no matter what anyone says."

"Family is important." Sakura understood that. "But it also matter's if you find the right person to commit to, to build that family." She sighed softly.

Seika regarded her curiously. "You're a beautiful girl, have you not had suitors?"

Sakura smiled lightly. "Not really." She wasn't going to count Lee, although it was tempting. Seika frowned confused. "I was sure that male was a suitor of yours."

At Sakura's surprised look, she continued hesitantly. "Your teammate, the dark haired one. You seem close, and he's been watching you the entire time, like a suitor would."

Blinking Sakura wondered if she should be in any way shocked, and looked over and felt her pulse jump as her gaze met onyx for an instant before he averted his face casually.

She bowed her head as well a small, sad smile playing on her lips. "It's complicated with Sasuke," she murmured. "He cannot take love, or give love to anyone until he has completed a personal goal of his."

"Ah." Seika's eyes filled with sympathy. "You love him."

Sakura didn't reply as she gave another pained smile, and rose walking away from the group. She didn't pay attention to Naruto's warning not to go to far and slipped into the trees, her mind in deep thought, Seika's words echoing. _You love him. _Silently she wondered if she really still did. It had been many years since she had confessed her love to him when they had been genin. Since then she had matured and grown stronger, changed.

And so had he. Was it actually love that she felt for him? It was a powerful emotion, just as hatred was.

Staring ahead with an unseeing gaze she seriously considered her true feelings. She had truly adored Sasuke when they had been genin, and respected him, but that had been nearly terminated when he had left. He had hurt her, over and over again, without care to her feelings, but she hadn't let it defeat her, keeping true to her called love, even when Sai had joined the team. When Sasuke had confronted them…two and half years after he had left…

She closed her eyes. She still could remember the shock that had filled her, overriding the brief spark of joy before it turned to fear, and anger as he had hurt them. Again.

And when he had returned, and gone through his sentencing…she'd stayed by him. Not as the blind adoring girl, but as a friend, and defender to his actions. For all that he had done, she did understand _why._

Leaning against a tree, she dimly felt the wind blow around her as she linked her hands behind her back, resting her shoulder blades against the rough bark braced on one straight leg, her other bent and absently scraping the ground with her boot.

For all that had happened in the years between them, she could recognize that a bond had grown between them. The others might not agree, but she knew it was true. And it had grown stronger from their genin days. Before, she'd been blind to only Sasuke's looks, his skill, never looking further until later on, and when she had, her adoration had become more.

Lifting her chin, she peered through the branches of the trees above to see the sky dark and stars appearing. She'd at first adored Sasuke, perhaps loved, with a puppy kind of love, where it was all hormonal befitting that of a teenaged girl learning of attraction. But afterwards…

It'd grown. He'd left, and she'd still cared of his well being, doing all she could to become stronger, to be able to bring him back. And when he had returned, she'd realized that what he needed was not a fan girls dying affections, but a true friends loyalty and caring.

She'd accepted that, and given it to him as he needed it, but deep down, she knew that she still loved him. Not for just his looks, which had grown more handsome, or his skill, which had drastically grown better and stronger. She loved him for who he was, not what he was, an Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, bearer of the Sharingan, and village prodigy.

She loved Sasuke for Sasuke. That was all there was to it. Purely and simply. Unconditionally.

"Sakura."

Brought out of her thoughts, she found the object of her thoughts standing in the shadows a few feet away silently regarding her. Tilting her head, she silently looked at him, questioning. He studied her for a moment. "You should go eat." He finally said.

She did nothing immediately before she looked back up at the sky. "Naruto's orders?"

"…No."

"Kakashi's than?"

Sasuke mute no came back to her. She flicked a glance at him. "I'm not really hungry."

"You didn't eat earlier."

He'd noticed? She looked back over. "Neither did you." She reminded.

"I'm not Naruto." He said simply. It brought an abrupt giggle to her as she straightened.

"Thank god." She remarked lightly and stretched her arms above her head. With a small sigh she relaxed and moved back towards the camp, sliding past him, pausing momentarily to frown at him. "If I have to eat, so do you."

He nodded agreeably to her mild surprise and joined her returning. A fire was blazing merrily with the others surrounding it as the night cooled and food was passed out in rations between them. As Sakura sat down, the twins flung themselves at her and hugged her, half climbing on her. "The dark man made the fire." Yuki informed Sakura her eyes wide with awe. "He spat fire."

"And didn't get burnt!" Miho chimed.

Amusement curled Sakura's lips upwards. "He tends to do that." She agreed.

"Can you do that?" Miho asked curiously. Sakura kept her attention on the twins, but was aware that a certain gaze fell on her. "Not as well as he can." She answered honestly. "I have my own skills."

"Like what?"

"I heal." Sakura replied simply.

"You healed mama." Miho smiled settling firmly on her lap and hugged her as Yuki leaned into her side content. Not trusting herself to speak, Sakura nodded as she held them and rested her chin on Miho's head as she stroked Yuki's hair lightly. After a time, she rose with the two of them, and put them to sleep, watched by the males of her team. Silently, she joined them, keeping an eye on the family before she accepted some food from Naruto and ate absently, staring into the fire, before a sigh escaped her.

Exchanging looks, the males hesitated in what to do. She rested her chin on her hand gazing into the flames and spoke. "Naruto?"

He straightened. "Yeah?"

A smile touched her lips. "You were right." With that, she went to her bedroll and slipped into it, falling into a light sleep immediately. Shock went over Naruto's face as before he gave a wide grin and pumped his arm in victory mouthing, 'YES!'

* * *

**  
**


End file.
